plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wall-nut Hills
Wall-nut Hills is a map used in Gardens & Graveyards mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Map description The zombies just found out about Crazy Dave's sweet mansion and want to take it over. If the Plants can't stop them, Dave will be living on the streets! Gardens *Backyard *Treehouse *Playground *Garden *Estate *Pool *Mansion Strategies NOTE: Teleporter locations are as they are in relation to the zombies spawn, not the plants. General Plants *Chompers are very good at defending the garden at close range. Make zombies think twice about coming close! *Use Potato Mines, Tallnut Battlements, and Spikeweeds to stop and dispatch zombies approaching the garden. *If a large group of zombies gets into the garden, Peashooters can use Chili Bean Bombs to clear them out. *Cacti should try to find good sniping spots as this map does not feature any indoor areas. Garlic Drones on the other hand, are useful for destroying active teleporters if there are any. Zombies *Have Engineers construct teleporters to help lessen the distance between gardens. *As Scientist, use your Zombie Heal Station to support zombies capturing the gardens. *Having Foot Soldiers control the rooftops can give the plants a hard time moving and most importantly, defending. *All-Stars can mess up enemies at mid and close range but due the relative openness of this map, Cacti are a considerable threat. Backyard Plants *Peashooters can use the roofs of the nearby houses to gain a height advantage. Use this to help seek out zombies who stray from the group, and spot Engineers trying to set up teleporters. *As Cacti, one of the longest sight lines for this garden is the alley running horizontal to the garden. Use this to your advantage and snipe zombies attempting to either flank around the point or spawncamp. *The buildings offer cover from most attacks, giving Sunflowers an easier time at surviving attacks to heal allies. Zombies *The Graveyard does not offer much cover, meaning Cacti are one the greatest threats here, yet it is very wide, meaning you may have chance to flank the plants and attack them from nearby rooftops. *Spread out, then regroup once you have gotten through the graveyard! The graveyard is very wide, giving Peashooters and Cacti a clear line of sight to attack you from afar. Spread out, but once you make it through the graveyard, link up with teammates and cover each others' weaknesses. Teleporter locations *Location A: On the far left side of the garden, near the map edge, next to a yellow house just outside the graveyard area. *Location B: On the far right side of the garden, just outside the graveyard, in a small clearing near the broken wall. Treehouse Plants *Most of the routes to the garden provide very limited cover. Chompers will have to be extra sneaky in maneuvering, as there are very few ways to get behind enemy lines without being spotted. *Due to the lack of cover, zombies will often crowd around buildings or behind vehicles. This gives Peashooters a great opportunity to use their Chili Bean Bombs. *The lack of cover can give skilled Cacti free reign to hunt for zombies, yet this is true only if their team can maintain the defense. Zombies *Cacti will often use the treehouse as a point to snipe from. Use the drone to clear them out, but be careful: there is very little cover for your drone to use. Alternatively, sneak behind the plants, sneak into the treehouse, clear it out, and take for yourself. Watch out, this will not work against attentive plants. *As All-Star, this is one of the most important gardens to use your Dummy Shields on. Your fellow zombies will need the cover while moving between buildings. *Foot Soldiers have access to some good sniper spots not far from spawn. Employ counter-sniping strategies to suppress, harass and defeat Cacti to obtain range superiority, then start picking off plants near the garden. *Do not crowd up the rooftops, this makes you susceptible to splash damage and Power Cacti, in addition to depriving your team of a potential attacking class. Teleporter locations *Location A: On the backyard of a house located the far left side of the map a slight distance away from the garden. There are two Zombot Turrets on the road near the house in question. *Location B: On the front yard of a yellow house located to the left of the garden on the zombie side of the road that goes past the objective. This location is vulnerable to plant attacks from the garden so be careful. Playground Plants *The playground has many different directions to attack from. Use Peashooters on the roofs and Garlic Drones to scout out incoming threats. *Retreating underneath the playground bridges can provide safety - but watch out for zombies up on the playground compound's upper levels! *The central road is rarely used by zombies due to its relative openness, meaning Cacti become less effective here. *Chompers, especially Spray-Chompers, can be very effective at defending this garden as there is plenty of cover to hide behind and the zombies are forced to enter close range, the Chomper's forte. Zombies *The playground has one of the longest runs in the level. Make sure to have a teleporter available at all times. *The left side of the playground (zombie view) has a covered tunnel- perfect for sneak attacks. *The point is very congested (so Chompers mean problems), but there is a lot of cover nearby. This makes drone strikes effective, as most plants will not have a clear shot at the sky. *There are still rooftops that qualify for sniping, so use them to your advantage. *Due to the close-quarters nature of the garden, skilled All-Stars and Scientists will be the most effective classes at assaulting it. *There is a balcony to the left of the Garden that overlooks it. Use this to bombard/snipe the point. Teleporter locations *Locations A: On the parking area in front of a large beige house with a blue roof, both of which are located to the left of the playground and the objective. *Location B: Behind a blue house located on the right side of the road that runs down the hill to the playground. This location is comparatively closer to the garden. Garden Plants *Zombies can come from all sides so use Tallnut Battlements and Iron Maidens to set up cover. *Spikeweeds and Potato Mines are somewhat ineffective as the objective is to open to enemy fire from almost all angles, allowing zombies to destroy them easily. *Getting sniped by Foot Soldiers is the leading cause of death on this garden, so Cacti and Peashooters will have to work hard to keep Foot Soldiers of from rooftops. *Chompers are extremely ineffective here, since there is next to no cover here. Still, once a zombie does enter the garden, he is still susceptible to your close quarters power. Armor Chompers have higher health which can give you some protection against long range harassment but its slow movement speed makes it a sitting duck without cover or support. Zombies *As mentioned above, sniping is very popular on this garden so go with it as a Foot Soldier. Watch out, Cacti also like to do this, so you may have to take them down before you can start dismantling the defenses at the garden. *The zombies should attack in small groups from multiple directions and summon zombie minios. *Given how congested the point is, Bamboo Shoots are very popular here - look out for them! *The garden has very little cover. Use Imp Punt, Long Bomb, ZPG, and Multi-Rocket to take out groups of plants. Teleporter locations *Location A: On the backyard of a house located just behind the left side of the playground. This location has a plant spawn point on the left (towards the Estate) so watch out for attacks from that side. *Location B: Located near a blue house that is practically behind the garden. This location is rather challenging to reach and set up in as it is located very close to the plants' spawn (just a few meters away) and it is a long way there that doesn't have much cover. Estate Plants *The roof of the Estate is an excellent vantage point. Both Engineer Teleporter locations can be shot at from there. The balcony is also an excellent vantage point for plants that cannot reach the roof. *When on the roof, be careful at all times! Skilled zombie snipers can attack you all the way from spawn an the roof is also susceptible to drone strikes, so be ready to bail out at a moment's notice. *All-Stars will often try to charge up the middle route. Be sure to use potted plants and Tall-Nut battlements coupled up with Peashooters and preferably Sunflowers for healing, to help shut the central route. *Be aware of the two flank routes! **One is to the left and contains a teleporter location, it is open, meaning Cacti can achieve some degree of efficiency, yet Peashooters patrolling the Estate's roof and balconies should monitor this route at all times and attack any zombies on it on sight. **The other flank is located to the right and while it is rarely used, it should be monitored nonetheless as letting a team of zombies through here past your central defense is not an easily forgivable error. Zombies *The right path provides some cover, and is excellent for attacks from behind. There will often be plants watching the route however, so be on your guard. *The central route should not be taken unless you Foot Soldiers are keeping plants of from vantage points since the lack of cover means that even All-Stars can't reliably make it through without sustaining heavy damage. *This garden has a very long walk to cover so keep the teleporters active to increase your chances of success. *There is a construable turret very near the point, right up along the estate itself. Plants jumping off the roof will often not notice the attack from behind if it is constructed. Try to build it if your team develops a strong hold on the garden. Teleporter locations *Location A: Located on a large open front yard in front of a large yellow house that is present on the left side of the garden, near the gates that open after that the objective is capped. *Location B: In a pavilion located in a grassy downhill area on the right side of the garden. This location is open to enemy fire from the roof of the houses that are next to the objective, use a drone to scout ahead if you are feeling anxious. Pool Plants *Zombies will often funnel through to your general right, which goes up a staircase and through a small gate. Use Tallnut Battlements, Potato Mines, and Spikeweed to shut them down. *There are still a few vantage points for Peashooters to use and the central building provides a good place for Cacti, yet the garden is still very open and sniping is not as easy here as before. *Chompers can still defend the garden, yet the lack of cover makes it challenging but this garden is one of the easier ones to defend as a Chomper. Zombies *Potted plants coupled with Tallnut battlements will often block the main routes into the pool area. Take them out to help you fellow zombies. *The garden itself is not very well covered. Use any cover you can find to your advantage to keep far off enemies from killing you while capturing. *The All-Star's Dummy Shield can be a godsend at this garden as cover is very limited and any extra cover will be helpful. Teleporter locations *Location A: Located on a large open front yard present on the left-hand side of the map, not far away from the large road. *Location B: Essentially the same as mentioned above but located a little bit further away, nearly on the other side of the garden. Crazy Dave's Mansion Plants *Cacti are absolutely going to love the open sightlines that the wide slope where the Wall-Nuts roll provides but that is true also for their enemies. As a Sunflower, try to provide healing to them to give them an edge against Foot Soldiers. *Stop the zombies from capturing each garden and getting five zombies in the mansion. Deploy Spikeweeds, Potato Mines and Tallnut Battlements in front of the door to stop zombies from entering. *Goop and Ice plants are your best friends here. Both will severely cut down on the zombies' ability to move while trying to get in. This makes Goop-shroom and Ice-shroom particularly good plants to summon here. *Scientists and their variants are the biggest threats here, as their Energy Warp allows them to bypass almost all defenses (Tallnuts Battlements being the only exception). One can also stand in front of the scientist to block him while he is energy warping. *Check the lawn everywhere. There will always be zombies trying to sneak around or use abilities to get in quickly, especially via the staircase on the left (plants' view) side of the house. *If using Boss Mode, make sure to deploy Coconut Spotting Stations, especially near the left and right of the Tallnut Cannons. Being able to spot incoming enemies (especially Scientists) is very valuable to your team. *In both cases with the teleporter, Peashooters can use Hyper or Super Pea Jump to get on top of the overhead fence. From there you can use a hole to shoot through at the teleporter in addition to dropping Chili Bean Bombs. If any Peashooters are already doing that, support them with Potato Mines, Tallnut Battlements and healing from Sunflowers. Zombies Capture every garden and get five zombies in the mansion. *Scientists and their variants have the best chance of getting into the mansion, as their Energy Warp gets them past all defenses and are immune to the instant kill from the Tall-nut Cannons. *The Engineer's Jackhammer is almost equally good and allows you to harm plants along the way, yet is more risky. *Avoid the bridge in front of the mansion while energy warping; the narrow passage makes you very susceptible to blocking. *The staircase on the right (zombies' view) side of the mansion can be a good way to enter as plants tend to ignore it (unless they catch a zombie attempting to enter the mansion that way) and mainly use the top floor for sniping, allowing you to sneak behind, get some kills, and enter the mansion. *Potted Plants (especially Goop-shroom and Ice-shroom) can be a pain. Try to take them out to clear the way for your fellow zombies. *Foot Soldiers can Rocket Leap into the mansion, Engineers can use their Jackhammers to dodge shots, along with jump over and demolish Tallnut Battlements, and All-Stars can Sprint Tackle into the mansion, although the latter must be careful to avoid charging into Spikeweeds or Potato Mines. *The Jackhammer is quite useful for demolishing Tallnut Battlements and Iron Maidens as there can sometimes be a barrier of them almost two-three meters thick blocking the doorway, making entry extremely hard. The Jackhammer can solve this problem since it instantly destroys any Tallnut Battlements that you run into if you jump on them. *As with Engineers, the teleporter is now top priority, since the distance to the mansion door is extremely long. But if the plants are giving you a hard time, it can really throw them off if you sneak past them into the mansion. Teleporter locations *In a compartment located either to the left or right of the area where the Tall-Nut Cannons are. Note to zombies Once you capture each garden, you must get five zombies into the mansion before the timer expires. Getting a fifth zombie in after that the time has ended will not count, earning the plants a defensive victory. Ending Plants If the Plant team successfully defends Crazy Dave's mansion until the time runs out, fireworks shoot out and explode in the air. Zombies If the Zombie team successfully gets 5 of their allies (including themselves) into the mansion, a zombie storm cloud appears on top of the mansion which is the same storm cloud as the ones that appear over captured gardens. A lightning will then strike the statue of Crazy Dave visible on the right side of the main entrance, destroying it. Only its hand, two feet and saucepan helmet will be left behind. Gallery images (4)869965555.jpg|Gameplay in Wall-nut Hills Day with a Sunflower images (6)97086666.jpg|Gameplay in Wall-nut Hills Night with a Foot Soldier Pvz1.PNG|Wall-nut Hills Night 180px-WLANUTSROLL.png|Wall-nuts Rolling PvZGW- CDMansion is finally SAFE by Plants.png|Crazy Dave's Mansion is saved by plants PvZGW- CDMansion Take over by Zombies.png|Crazy Dave's Mansion is taken over by zombies PvZGW- G&G Plants Statues.png|Image if the plants won PvZGW- G&G Zombies Statues.png|Image if the zombies won Wall-nut_Hills_PvZGW2.png|View of Wall-nut Hills in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Trivia *If the round ends at Crazy Dave's Mansion, any players present on the bridge that leads to the main entrance will be seen by all players, along with themselves. Any plant or zombie can do almost everything while on the bridge, such as doing gestures and move around, but it is slightly hard to do so since the player will be in the same view as everyone else. **This is a very popular practice to the point of some players staying at the bridge exclusively near the end, completely ignoring their normal duty during the final seconds just to be there to be seen by everyone. *In the installation phase/updating phase of installing or updating Garden Warfare, if the player tries to go to Crazy Dave's Mansion, there is an Easter egg in which a gray vase is located in the front of the gate. If the player breaks that vase, a Yeti Zombie will come out and will try to vanquish them, but the player can also vanquish it. Also, Browncoat Zombies may appear when the player breaks the vase. If it vanquishes the player, they can still respawn and try to switch characters and proceed to the Mansion again where the Yeti Zombie and some Browncoat Zombies are still waiting for the player until they vanquishes them. **Before the Suburbination DLC, however, the vase originally had a question mark on it, similar to the vases in the original Plants vs. Zombies. **The player can also get outside this map with the cannon near the second garden. *This is one of the two maps that has the most areas out of all the maps in Gardens and Graveyards, with a whopping 7 areas to capture/defend, with the other being Main Street. *If the player (as a zombie) enters the mansion, they will freeze in place for a short delay while being immune to damage, then instantly respawn. This does not count as an actual death but it will still reset vanquish streaks. *The estate at the fifth garden is really small, as is Crazy Dave's mansion. *There is a bug that occurs when one gets this map in a Gardens & Graveyards or Mixed Mode game from the multiplayer menu, there is a chance that the game will freeze on the loading screen. This only applies for the PS3 version of the game. **This glitch can only happen if the game is currently taking place in the second, third, fourth, or fifth garden. *As said by PopCap in a Twitch stream, this map was originally named Suburbia. *It is possible as the Peashooter to use Hyper or Super Pea Jump and jump on the mansion roof. **This can be extremely advantageous on your side, especially with Agent Pea as you can see just about anything. **It's possible to do so with the Cactus as well, but it is much more difficult to do so unless you do the Garlic Drone method. *On February 7th, 2019, the official Plants vs. Zombies Twitter tweeted out that Wall-nut Hills will be returning to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, since it's a fan favorite map. It will first appear as a Super Mix Mode in the Mystery Portal, then permanently added to the Turf Takeover map rotation. **It has also been confirmed by Justin Wiebe that certain characters like Citron and Imp will be unplayable due to some areas in the map where they would get stuck. *In Garden Warfare 2, you can only play as old classes on this map. *In Garden Warfare 2, near each garden, the Defender Bot that the Engineer can build is actually the Zombot Turrets from Garden Warfare. **When the bot is upgraded to tier 2, it doesn't become the tier 2 bot from Garden Warfare, but instead a tier 3 bot but its appearance is very broken and glitchy. *This map, along with the night versions of Seeds of Time and Great White North are the only maps that cannot be played in private and solo play for the Multiplayer Portal . Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare maps Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 maps Category:Gardens & Graveyards maps